1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flow control device for blowing fine particles to be utilized, for example, for film forming working, formation of a composite material, doping working with fine particles, or a new field for formation of fine particles.
In the present specification, fine particles refer to atoms, molecules, ultra-fine particles and general fine particles. Ultra-fine particles refer to ultra-fine (generally 0.5 .mu.m or less) particles obtained by an in-gas evaporation method, a plasma evaporation method, a gaseous chemical reaction method, etc, utilizing gas phase reaction, and further the colloidal precipitation method, the solution spraying pyrolysis method, etc., utilizing the liquid phase reaction. General fine particles refer to fine particles obtained by the general method such as mechanical crushing, the precipitating sedimentation treatment, etc. Beam refers to a jet stream flowing in a certain direction with directivity with a higher density than the surrounding space, regardless of its cross-sectional shape.
2. Related Background Art
In the prior art, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 114387/1981 discloses a device in which the plasma reaction chamber is partitioned into a plural number of chambers so as to carry out film formation of the respective layers in the respective separate chambers as the device for forming hetero-junction type amorphous silicon layers.
In that device, a substrate is placed on a conveyer and film formation is carried out by moving said substrate through different kinds of plasma atmospheres.
The device makes it possible to avoid entrainment of impurities into the respective layers, but there is a drawback in that a long time is required for film formation, whereby a laminated film of different materials cannot be formed efficiently.